


Change

by memorywolf



Series: Tumblr request fills/ other tumblr fics or drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, first sentence meme, if only i could write smut, its a 200+ word drabble what do you think, on tumblr, sigh, then this would be more than 200 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for yeaka on tumblr for the one sentence meme "Should I change, my lord?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> literally a 200+ word drabble fill. Heres the thing  
> http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/post/121175598649/because-you-ship-such-beautiful-elrondir-for-the

“Should i change, my lord?” Lindir asked hesitantly, looking down at his simple tunic and leggings, it was much easier to teach the elflings about herbs and plants in the wild when his official robes weren’t getting stuck on every tree branch they came across. 

Elrond looked his head of household from head to toe, “No, this will do.” He quite liked the sight that the close-fitted tunic and tight leggings gave him, Lindir’s usual robes left everything to the imagination, now this, this he could appreciate. 

Lindir blushed at the once over his lord gave him. He knew, of course, that if he was uncomfortable in his clothes then his lover will surely let him change before accompanying him to dinner and their nightly walks in the garden. He decided that two could play at the game of tease. 

On their way to the dining hall, he walked with a twist to his step, swaying just the slightest that only focused eyes would see, and Elrond was certainly glancing at the lithe body of his lover every step of the way. 

Right before they left the deserted hallway and into the brightly lit dining hall, Elrond stepped up beside Lindir and whispered, “I shall punish you later my little tease.” Lindir yelped at the little pinch of his rump, he mock glared at his lover’s smirking smile as he passed by and into the hall.


End file.
